Talk:The Brilliant Cut/@comment-10314068-20140917144041/@comment-174.49.196.68-20140922054337
To all above...I sincerely apologize for coming off like such an asshole, it honestly was not my intent. I found myself with a lot of time on my hands that day and had a real bad day of D.O.T. I re-read my comments and can definitely see that I came off horribly when I was really just trying to express my frustrations, and some choice words directed towards Ericminos come out terribly wrong. Most notably I said he is "out of touch" when in fact, now that I've thought about it, I'm the one that is out of touch with the game...I still expect it to play as it used to but obviously it has/is changing (for better or worse is up to each player). Also as AndHell pointed out, direct comparissons to other contributors really aren't needed or productive, and I can't tell you why I decided to go that route but I 100% agree it was unnecessary. I don't want to recant everything I said, but will totally admit I could have done it in a much better way. Basically I just should have said "Plithy, your full reviews are still welcome here, please continue" and been done with it... I've never spent any money on this game and I think a lot of the other long time players are in the same boat...but I've invested an incredibly ridiculous (and embarassing) amount of my personal time to compensate for that. If I wake up in the middle of the night, I can't help but play off my current energy and nux. I play on breaks at work. I play while watching TV, shopping, hanging out with friends, etc.etc.etc. I've put so much time into this stupid and awesome game at this point I feel like I just can't let it go, I probably would have been better off spending money on it. I'm just becoming increasingly frustrated... EricMinos: A huge "I'm sorry!" to you sir. As I said before, you have done a lot for this game and its players. I'm far too lazy to contribute anywhere near what you have so really I had no place to compare what you post here to anything that anyone else does. Your opinions really are always needed here, if I would have thought for a second before posting I would have made that clear. AndHell: I'm not sure where you saw me say anything about Onocros, Aril, or Ebustrone?? I did mention Machsymus, Speeros, and Droglo...and if you would like to have my thoughts on those three characters I'd be happy to give them. I see you all over the wiki you are probably my favorite contributor! AlfMouth: DOWN indeed! haha I love when people recognize the avatar =) Plithy: Continue your full reviews! I think there can never be too many. I may not be pleased with how D.O.T. has been going, but at this point I'm sure I'll be around until it ends...good luck all and enjoy the game!